The present invention relates to pressure gauges, and more particularly the present invention relates to an oil-filled pressure gauge leak-stoppage device which stops the oil from leaking out of an oil-filled pressure gauge.
A variety of pressure gauges are known, and widely used for measuring the pressure of steam, water, gas, etc. FIG. 5 illustrates a pressure gauge filled with an oil, for example: glycerin, for measuring the pressure of unstable or high turbulent steam, water, gas, etc. This oil-filled pressure gauge is generally comprised of a gauge received inside a casing and having a stem extended out of the casing through an axle hole on a vertical peripheral wall thereof and sealed by a rubber gasket. As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, tie screws are threaded through holes on the bottom of the casing into respective screw holes on the gauge to fix the gauge to the casing on the inside. The gaps between the casing and the tie screws are sealed by rubber gaskets. Because the vertical peripheral wall is made around a circle, the rubber gasket which seals the gap between the stem of the gauge and the casing tends to deform when the gauge is fixed in place. When deformed, gaps may occur between the stem of the gauge and the casing, through which the oil will leak out. Further, the rubber gasket which seals the gap between the casing and either tie screw may displace or deform easily when the respective tie screw was screwed tight, therefore a satisfactory sealing effect becomes not achievable.